


Сеструха никогда не узнает

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аой уходит из Краснохвосток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сеструха никогда не узнает

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на WTF-2015 за чудную командочку Beelzebub.  
> Бета - Изуэль.

Когда сеструха уходит из Краснохвосток, Нэнэ кажется, что в этом виновата она. Наверное, она слишком давила на неё, наверное, она ей надоела. Но сеструха лишь тепло улыбается, когда треплет её по волосам и говорит:   
—Ты теперь за главную.   
И Нэнэ плачет у неё на плече, потому что больше всего в жизни не хочет её отпускать.   
Сеструха пахнет, как небо. Нэнэ глубоко втягивает носом её свежий аромат, и чувствует, как лёгкие наполняются чистейшим воздухом. Без сеструхи Нэнэ никогда не сможет дышать так свободно. Никогда не сможет быть достаточно сильной. Она хочет сказать об этом, хочет признаться. Даже рот приоткрывает, но сеструха обнимает её крепче, шепчет:   
— Я буду рядом, — и сил хватает только на новый всхлип.   
«Зачем тогда уходить?» — пульсирует у Нэнэ в голове. «Останься» — просит внутренний голос. «Не бросай меня» — кричит сердце. Но произнести вслух эти слова страшно. Страшно напугать сеструху. Страшно, что та может просто выпустить её из рук.   
— Я вернусь, — говорит она, словно читает мысли, но Нэнэ отчего-то не верит. Сейчас — когда Нэнэ смертельной хваткой сжимает руками её плечи — сеструха кажется, как никогда далёкой. Словно и не принадлежала никогда к Краснохвосткам, словно никогда не принадлежала самой Нэнэ.   
Нэнэ резко отстраняется, осенённая внезапным пониманием. Может ли быть, что сеструха сейчас чувствует себя свободной? В одиночку дышит полной грудью, так, как Нэнэ умела только рядом с ней?   
Сеструха улыбается несмело и немного смущённо. Словно разом отвечает на все так и не заданные вопросы Нэнэ.   
Нэнэ жмурится, крепко, до светлячков под веками. А потом открывает глаза, и разноцветные блики вырываются к сеструхе навстречу. Нэнэ больно смотреть на неё, такую живую и яркую.  
— Я справлюсь, — тихо произносит она, опуская взгляд.   
Есть вещи, которые сеструхе лучше не знать.


End file.
